


Working from Home

by writerposer



Series: A New Kind of Chemistry [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom Roy Mustang, Dom/sub, Ed is 22, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Student!Edward, Sub Edward Elric, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, gentle pining, professor!Roy, squint and there is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerposer/pseuds/writerposer
Summary: Ed could admit that at some points maybe it might have been in his own best interest to think through an action before doing it.“Be still Mr. Elric,” Mustang said. The monster had the audacity to sound bored. Ed would clench harder around his cock (which had the audacity to be half hard) but he had learned the hard way that would just prolong his professor’s torture.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: A New Kind of Chemistry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022785
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	Working from Home

Ed could admit that at some points maybe it might have been in his own best interest to think through an action before doing it. 

“Be still Mr. Elric,” Mustang said. The monster had the audacity to sound bored. Ed would clench harder around his cock (which had the audacity to be half hard) but he had learned the hard way that would just prolong his professor’s torture. 

All Ed had wanted to do was study. Specifically, abiogenesis. More specifically, how in the fuck it could be possible. When he finished undergrad at 20 at MIT, and then his masters at 22, he could have gone to any grad program in the goddamn world. And yet Ed made his way to a tiny ass lab in the middle of fucking Switzerland just so he could work at the only fucking places that actually got paid to investigate whether it was possible for life to generate itself from non-living matter. If he’d known it was run by goddamn Roy Mustang of all goddamn people, Ed would have turned around and taken up the harp, or snowboarding, or video game programming. Because Roy Mustang was a menace. 

“I could keep you here all night, you’re being such a good boy,” Roy said casually. 

Ed bit his lip. The last thing he needed was to give the asshole an excuse to keep him here longer. The first time they met, the bastard had the fucking gall to think Ed was lost. 

“Sorry young man, the school trips are forbidden from this section of campus,” The dickhead said, not even bothering to look up from his microscope. 

“I’m a PhD student, shut the fuck up,” Ed snapped. Every head in the room snapped to him, except motherfucking Mustang’s, who kept it on the oh-so-interesting microscope. 

“In that case, make yourself useful and clean the beakers. They’re getting dusty.”

And Ed, without recourse, slunk off to do just that. Ed moped around the lab for months, doing whatever menial shit Mustang cooked up because if the asshole kicked him out that was it. He’d have to somehow convince another university to fund his research and build him a whole lab just in case this random theoretical concept could have broader implications. So Ed swept, and made notes, and shined beakers until finally, finally Mustang let him design his own experiment… so long as he reported to Falman. 

It’s not Ed’s fault that the experiment went over the Fallman’’s head. It’s not Ed’s fault that the experiment ran until midnight, only for the man to suggest that the results were “impossible” rather than “extraordinarily groundbreaking”. It wasn’t Ed’s fault that he had to take his complaints straight to Mustang’s apartment, a convenient bike ride away. And no it “couldn’t wait until morning you dick, this is science.”

So Ed had camped himself on Mustang’s floor and forced him to fucking listen for once. And listen Mustang did. But, the goddamn bastard, instead of telling Fallman to fuck off and leave Ed alone, Mustang took his place, just so he could breathe down Ed’s neck while Ed did the only fucking important work in the whole fucking University. 

“You just want to steal my ideas you greedy old fuck,” Ed had said.

Mustang just snorted, probably because Ed’s comments weren’t that intimidating with his mouth stuffed full of Chinese food. 

When Mustang had asked him why Ed always forced them to work in Mustang’s apartment rather than the library, Ed claimed it was because the library closed too early. And when Mustang asked why his apartment, Ed told him that the dormitories were more suited to vermin than students. And when Mustang asked Ed why he insisted on sleeping on his couch, Ed repeated the vermin line, though he knew he was pushing their boundaries.

And when Mustang asked Ed just what he thought he was doing, Ed didn’t reply, instead just swinging one leg over Mustang’s lap until he was straddling his professor properly. It only took one miniscule thrust of Ed’s hips to get Mustang up to speed with the task at hand, and soon his professor was taking him against the nearest wall, rubbing their hard cock’s together, cumming all over Edward’s thighs, leaving Ed to follow him over the line with a weak cry. 

That was four weeks ago. Now, the Bastard had gotten much more patient. And, like any good scientist, he’d gotten the proper tools. 

“I said, be still,” Mustang warned, tracing a finger around the metal ring circling Ed’s balls. 

Ed had been squirming. Sue him. It wasn’t easy, and Mustang’s wool trousers were fucking itchy on his bare thighs. 

“Now, run through the data again,” Mustang said, leaning forward to peer over Ed’s shoulder, where he was currently trying to finish writing out new findings from the latest run of the experiment. 

Ed breathed shortly through his nose, and with a death grip on his pencil, began writing out the same basic proofs again and again. 

“And keep your handwriting neat,” Mustang said, just as he readjusted himself, somehow finding a deeper angle as his cock regained interest in Edward’s predicament. 

Ed bit his lip stifling a groan. Just last week, Mustang had kept him tied up for hours, just keeping him on edge while he graded his undergraduate papers with one hand and fingered him with the other. The man was more than capable of keeping him here all night if he thought Ed wasn’t behaving. Ed finished writing out the final proof, which he had worked out that morning was the next theoretical step before they could move on to more physical experiments, and Mustang ran his fingers over the weeping tip of Ed’s cock. 

“Mm, clever,” Mustang mused, stroking slowly, “And you’re sure that your calculations are correct?”  
“Oh fuck off,” Ed growled, before wincing. The bastard had got him.

“Tsk tsk Mr. Elric. That’s no way to speak to your superior,” Mustang said, though Ed did take some satisfaction in the bass of his voice. 

“Up on the desk,” Mustang said, and before Ed knew it Mustang was standing, forcing Ed to lean up and over his heavy wood desk. 

Ed braced himself, ready to be ridden hard, but felt Mustang start to move lazily. Ed whined, canting his hips up, but Mustang kept making shallow little thrusts, even teasing Ed’s abused rim. Ed could fucking cry. The bastard had barely touched him tonight after they finished working, even making Ed stretch himself before strapping the ring around him. Giving up the notion of self control, Ed tried to push back and force some leverage, but Mustang put a single strong palm in between Ed’s shoulder blades, pinning him down. 

“Come on, don’t make me,” Ed groaned. Even his poor dick was trapped under the desk, dangling in the cool air. Ed couldn’t even gain enough leverage to grind it against the smooth wood.

“Don’t make you what, Mr. Elric?” Mustang said, cool as ever.

“God please, just, fucking, goddamnit, you know what,” Ed whined. 

“Use your words.”

“Please fuck me, fuck me until I can’t remember my name, until I can’t speak, please, fuck,” Ed begged, and Mustang finally thrust all the way in. 

His professor set a punishing pace, the desk creaking dangerously underneath them. Suddenly Mustang pulled out, only to turn Ed around, hungry lips seeking his, his thrusts slowing but hitting home on every stroke. 

“Please, please come inside me,” Ed begged softly, voice sore from screaming Roy’s name.

That did it. Ed watched Mustang’s cool veneer crack as he finally, finally emptied himself into Ed. Ed shuddered, his beet red dick straining against his stomach. Mustang stablized himself for a moment, before pulling out, and picking Ed up, seating him on the desk. 

“Hey-” Ed’s complaint morphed into a groan, as Roy undid the cockring with one hand, and spread Ed’s thighs with the other, lapping at the mess dripping between them. Ed lasted all of ten seconds with Mustang’s hot mouth between his legs before he was coming untouched, ropes flying across his stomach. 

Mustang came up for air, a cocky grin on his face. 

“Ugh, fuck off,” Ed said without any heat, and Mustang picked him up, carrying him to the bathtub upstairs. Mustang deposited Ed in the tub, before carefully undoing the prosthetic leg that began just under Edward’s left thigh. Mustang started the water, before quickly stripping, slipping behind Ed’s back as the warm water began to fill the tub. With one leg, Mustang awkwardly shut off the tap, doing his best not to disturb Ed’s head, which was lolling against his chest. 

“Do you think they know?” Mustang asked.

“Last week everyone in the lab saw me go home with you, and return with a hickey the size of Texas. I think they know,” Ed replied softly. 

Ed heard Mustang hum, and Ed tried to not let panic seize him. He knew that in a few minutes, after the water grew lukewarm, Mustang would stand them up, and wash them off properly. He’d watch as Ed blow dried his hair. He’d draw him close against him while they slept. He’d make them breakfast in the morning. And then at the lab he’d be his professor again. And they’d pretend that they didn’t want to tear each other apart. And that fragile peace, where Ed never has to admit that he’s falling in love with his fucking asshole smartass power hungry professor, could all go away.

Mustang pressed a light kiss to the part of his hair. Ed sighed and leaned back. As long as they were like this, he could pretend Mustang was falling in love with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making this a series ! Comment if you’d like to see more.


End file.
